bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyu Chokushi
Chiyu Chokushi (清子治癒, Chokushi Chiyu) is a member of the Chokushi Clan. Appearance Chiyu bears the appearance of a young girl who has a remarkably large bust size for her age, and an overall slender figure. She has dull orange eyes and peach-coloured hair which is nearly waist-length and quite wavy. Her fringe is quite even at her head, and she has two bangs on the side of her face. She also wears a chocolate-brown headband with an "C" insignia. Chiyu's attire consists of a simple, cream coloured, long-sleeved top which is supposedly made from wool, and the upper-arm portion of it seemingly goes around her arm as an armband would. It should also be noted that this top has various chain link patterns on it, coming from the top, down. With this, she wears a red skirt, that is about thigh-length and to keep it secure, she has a large brown belt, which has a circular pouch on it that has the same insignia as her headband does. She also constantly wears a choker around her neck that has a heart shape on it. Personality and Traits Chiyu is a kind and serene young woman. Usually happy and lively, she enjoys the company of others, and will do anything in her power to protect those she loves no matter the cost. Unusually energetic, she is hyperactive in everything she does. She's an honest person and bluntly tells her feelings to people. However, on the other side of her sensitive and emotional nature is a temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Giri. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Chiyu is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are her fellow clan members. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. She is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about the events of Rising Phoenix. It should also be noted that she is the only other person who had ever shut Giri up without beating him besides Gai. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she is rather clumsy with handling it, Chiyu has nevertheless shown at least some skill in handling her blade; even though her strikes are clumsy and most of the time, due to the odd shape of her blade in both its sealed and Shikai forms, she always manages to inflict impressive damage with it, though it should also be noted that she is easily outclassed by those with incredible skill. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Chiyu is an expert in hakuda. She is shown to use open palm thrusts and elbow attacks to overpower her enemy with ease. Shunpo Master: Chiyu is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo, with her speed being nearly comparable to Yoruichi Shihōin. She often combines Shunpo with athletic cartwheels, one-handed backflips, and rolls to achieve devastating speed. Enhanced Strength: Surprisingly, Chiyu is deceptively strong despite her delicate frame. She is shown to have the power to catch and push away Kachihi's blade with both of her hands. Enhanced Speed: Without the assistance of Shunpo, Chiyu can be considered somewhat a little on the slow side. Enhanced Durability: Chiyu is surprisingly durable; as shown when she tanked a spiritual blast head-on from Gai and only received light bruising. Kidō Master: Chiyu can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to unleash high-level Kidō without the need for an incantation, as well as utilize them in unique fashions. Chiyu excels in the usage of healing Kidō, to the point of being comparable to Retsu Unohana. She is highly knowledgeable and skilled in healing Kidō, and she is highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. She is skillful enough to utilize a #81. Bakudō, Danku, with enough power to block Gai's spiritual blast; only cracking slightly, but this was because of the lack of incantation on Chiyu's part. *Master Healer: Chiyu has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, as seen from repeatedly healing her friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries. High Spiritual Power: For a Chokushi Clan member, Chiyu is shown to have a large amount of spiritual power; she is able to withstand Kagirinai's presence without being knocked out by his spiritual power. When released, her spiritual aura is pink. Zanpakutō Seshiichinyo (生死一如 "Life and death are the two faces of the same coin") is the name of Chiyu's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a standard katana. Shikai: When in Shikai, Seshiichinyo remains the same, though a spiritual aura surrounds it. Shikai Special Ability: Seshiichinyo possesses the ability to utilize poison as it's ability, enabling her to shoot poison at her foe and coat her blade in poison. The poison, ironically, can be utilized to heal people if she infuses her spiritual energy and healing powers into it. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Chokushi Clan Category:LGBT Characters